sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV Season 1 Death Order
Here within lies the order by which the students from Detroit Central High and Silver Dragon Academy died in Season 1 of SOTF-TV Death Order 66th - Anthony Rollins - Shot by Karen Ruiz 65th - Rishi Kohli - Shot by Karen Ruiz 64th - Isaac King - Shot by Vincent Sullivan 63rd - Nick Simmons - Shot by Jonas Jeffries 62nd - Lou Becker - Head Bashed in by Amber Lyons 61st - Bob Lazenby - Drowned by Kevin Fielding 60th - Harold Finston Smythe - Killed by Zachariah Johnston 59th - Tristan Hart- Tampered with collar causing detonation. 58th - Holly Herchenroder - Stabbed to death by Odile Jones 57th - John "Jack" Lemmon - Shot by Odile Jones 56th - Suzanne Lanford - Drowned in the Inland Lake 55th - Devonte Washington - Killed by Marcus Walker 54th - Marvia Jones - Shot by Karen Ruiz 53rd - Marion Clayton - Poisoned by Zachariah Johnston 52nd - Todd Hudson - Fell into volcano 51st - Tiffany Dexter - Shot by Karen Ruiz 50th - Jaszmine Johnson - Strangled by Shawn Morrison 49th - Kevin Fielding - Collar accidentally detonated by producers 48th - Panya Bishara - Shot by Alicia "Ali" White and stabbed by Mae St. Clair (killing blow undetermined) 47th - Peter Campbell - Shot by Timothy Walker 46th - Sean Davidson - Hung by Zachariah Johnston 45th - Joshua Doyle - Impaled on own knife, exploded by mistake by Katherine Clements 44th - Eloise Winterburn - Shot by Zachariah Johnston 43rd - Alicia "Ali" White - Stabbed by Zachariah Johnston 42nd - Sidney Rice - Repeatedly shot by Karen Ruiz 41st - David Myerez - Repeatedly shot by Karen Ruiz 40th - Jeanette Buendia - Collar detonated for entering a Danger Zone 39th - Skyler Thsani - Beaten to death by Daniel Renard 38th - Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden - Throat crushed by Vincent Sullivan 37th - Katherine "Kathy" Clements - Shot by Karen Ruiz 36th - 35th - 34th - This is the halfway point in the game 33th - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23th - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 7 Kills: :Karen Ruiz (Anthony Rollins, Rishi Kohli, Marvia Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Sidney Rice, David Myerez, Katherine "Kathy" Clements) 5 Kills: :Zachariah Johnston (Harold Finston Smythe, Marion Clayton, Sean Davidson, Eloise Winterburn, Alicia "Ali" White) 2 Kills: :Odile Jones (Holly Herchenroder, John "Jack" Lemmon) :Vincent Sullivan (Isaac King, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden) 1 Kill: :Jonas Jeffries (Nick Simmons) :Amber Lyons (Lou Becker) :Kevin Fielding (Bob Lazenby) :Marcus Walker (Devonte Washington) :Shawn Morrison (Jaszmine Johnson) :Timothy Walker (Peter Campbell) :Daniel Renard (Skyler Thsani) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Tristan Hart (Tampered with collar causing detonation) :Suzanne Lanford (Drowned in the Inland Lake) :Todd Hudson (Fell into volcano) :Kevin Fielding (Collar accidentally detonated by producers) :Jeanette Buendia (Collar detonated for entering a Danger Zone)